Egg
|Sounds = Hurt & Death |Durability = N/A}}Eggs are entities and food items. Spawning Eggs do not spawn naturally, but they can be placed by the player. 'Ostriches' An ostrich egg will appear a few minutes after a wild female ostrich has been fed melon seeds and paired with a male ostrich. This does not work with tamed ostriches. 'Scorpions' A scorpion egg will appear next to a scorpion when an essence of darkness is used on it. The type of egg produced varies with the type of scorpion. 'Wyverns' A wyvern egg will appear if an essence of darkness is used on a tamed tier 1 wyvern. Obtaining Mob drops Eggs are dropped by fishies, medium fish, small fish, snakes, Komodo dragons, sharks, wyverns, and manticores. The mobs listed above (except for sharks, wyverns and manticores) will drop 0 to 2 eggs; manticores, wyverns and sharks only drop 0 to 1 eggs. Sharks will also only drop eggs on Easy or higher difficulty and have a 10% chance; Komodo dragons and manticores have a 25% drop rate. 'Essences' A scorpion egg can be obtained by using an essence of darkness on a tamed scorpion. Giving any of the four essences to a tier 1 wyvern will give you an egg of that type of wyvern in return. For example, if the player uses an essence on a sand wyvern, you will get a sand wyvern egg. 'Ostriches' A wild male and female must need to be kept close in order for an ostrich egg to appear. After the female ostrich lays the egg, you can collect it. If you don't obtain the egg in time, the egg will hatch a wild baby ostrich. Behavior Eggs never move, and remain static. They can be pushed, set on fire, poisoned, hit and are affected by knock-back just like other entities. Eggs can also be "killed" like mobs; they emit a puff of white smoke after death. Like mobs and other entities, eggs can also be leashed and named with a name tag. Usage 'Hatching' Most eggs can be hatched by placing them on the ground with right-click, although eggs obtained from aquatic mobs will need to be placed in a body of water. A few seconds after an egg has been placed, a chat message will appear to let a player know that the egg will hatch soon. It will also display the egg's coordinates. When an egg hatches, a 'pop' sound similar to a chicken laying an egg can be heard, and the naming screen will appear. If you stray too far from the egg (about 9 or more blocks) the resulting baby mob will be wild. If this occurs, you have to start again. 'Nether' Eggs can be placed in the Nether to hatch a nether ostrich or nether scorpion. 'Cooking ingredient' Eggs can be cooked in a furnace to make an omelet. Getting eggs with commands A list of commands for getting eggs. Be aware that all of these eggs are available in the creative inventory in mod versions for Minecraft 1.12. History Trivia *Eggs cannot be thrown like Minecraft eggs, nor can they be used to craft cakes or pumpkin pies. *Eggs have a similar texture to snowballs. Gallery An egg.png|An egg on the ground. Jungle wyvern with eggs.png|A tamed jungle wyvern with eggs. Ostriches and egg.png|Two male ostriches, a female, and an ostrich egg. 2017-06-30_08.09.22.png|An egg named "Dinnerbone". Category:Renewable resources Category:Entity Category:Items